Season 1 Episode 2: The Family Guy vacation!
by john365
Summary: The title is Season 1 Episode 2: The freakin weird Family Guy vacation! but fanfiction.net wouldnt let me right the whole thing out. This is a crossover fic.


Authors Note: I do not own any thing of family guy or the other show. This is a crossover fic with. actually you should read to find out.  
  
Season 1 Episode 2: The freakin weird Family Guy vacation!!!  
  
Family Guy Theme Song  
  
Scene 1: In the car.  
  
Peter, Brian, Stewie, and Chris are all in the car.  
  
Peter: (sighs) it's so wonderful to be out here driving to Florida for vacation.  
  
Brian: Don't you think we should have told Lois that we were going somewhere at least.  
  
Peter: Nonsense. Once Lois sees us not at home they'll know that we will be gone for a week.  
  
Scene 2: Back at the house.  
  
Lois has two bags of groceries in her hand and same goes for Meg.  
  
Lois: Peter, come help me with the groceries. (Five second pause) Peter! Peter! Chris! Stewie! Brian! Meg hurry check upstairs and I'll check down here.  
  
Meg runs up stairs and looks around.  
  
Meg: None of them are up here!  
  
Lois: They're not down here either. I'm going to call Quagmire. He might know where they are. (She dials the phone.) Hi Quagmire. Oh I'm fine but Peter, Chris, Brian, and Stewie are missing.  
  
A picture of Quagmire in his house appears on the side right next to Lois in the kitchen.  
  
Quagmire: (laughs) there going to Florida. They rented a room in a Marriot hotel right next to Kennedy airport.  
  
Lois: They what!?  
  
Quagmire: I said there going to Florida.  
  
Lois: I know what you said I didn't mean it. Quagmire I want a ride to Florida.  
  
Quagmire: Sure but I have to get Cleveland and Joe too.  
  
Lois: I don't care just pick me up in ten minutes.  
  
Quagmire: Sure thing Lois.  
  
Scene 3: Florida  
  
Peter and Brian are shown walking around by the pool.  
  
Peter: Hears four seats.  
  
Peter and Brian sit down and Peter is about to put his towel and the seat next to him but a shadow appears and he looks.  
  
Commercial  
  
Homer: These look like good seats, right Bart?  
  
Bart: Yup. Good spot to just jump in the pool and break the rules.  
  
Peter: Hey aren't you Bart and Homer Simpson?  
  
Homer: So you've heard of us?  
  
Peter: Yea I've heard of you. My family and I have been watching your show for 15 years. Except Stewie, Chris, and Brian, none of them are fifteen yet.  
  
Brian: I am. I've been with your family ever since 1989. ( Authors Note: I do not know when Brian really moved in.  
  
Peter: Touché Brian. So anyway what are you guys doing here?  
  
Bart: It's winter vacation.  
  
In the background you see Chris walking to Peter and Brian.  
  
Peter: That's my son Chris. Bart maybe you can hang out with him.  
  
Bart: Who the one that's as fat as a donut.  
  
Homer: Bart. Don't say mmm.. donuts.  
  
Chris is right next to Peter now.  
  
Peter: Bart I would like you to meet my son's Chris and hey where's Stewie?  
  
Chris: I don't know. Stewie where are you dude?  
  
Chris turns around and Stewie is stuck in Chris's shirt.  
  
Stewie: Ugh. Get me out of this wretched place!!! (He sniffs in.) Ugh. What is that smell. (You can see Stewie turn around to Chris's side and he sniffs in again.) Oh my god. You should really get this kid some deodorant. Its smells like rotten eggs.  
  
Chris: Oh there you are buddy.  
  
Chris takes Stewie out of his shirt.  
  
Stewie: When the world is mine I shall kill you.  
  
Chris: Hey dad I'm going to go swimming. You want to come Bart?  
  
Bart: Sure.  
  
Chris: Than come on.  
  
Bart: Don't have a cow man I'm coming.  
  
They both run off to the pool.  
  
Brian: Save my seat. I'm going to get a dry martini from the bar.  
  
Peter: Yea whatever. (As Peter is talking a man sits in Brian's seat.) Any way, where do you really live?  
  
Homer: I always forget that one. Where do you live?  
  
Peter: Oh, I live in Quahog, Rhode Island.  
  
Homer: Well I've heard of Rhode Island but I never heard of Quahog.  
  
Peter: You know what; I haven't seen Quahog on any map either.  
  
There is then a close up to Peter and his eyes start moving back and forth like he's suspicious.  
  
Commercial.  
  
Lois is on the other side of the pool, looking pissed.  
  
Peter: Oh, crap.  
  
Homer: What's the matter? Peter: My wife's right over there, and I never told her that we were coming here.  
  
Homer: Oh, know.  
  
Peter: Why are you worried?  
  
Homer: Because my wife is over there, (he points to Marge who was right next to Lois.) and I never told her that I was coming here either.  
  
Lois spots peter and motions Marge to come along with her.  
  
Peter: We better run.  
  
Peter and Homer start running left to the bar.  
  
Peter: Grab the dog!  
  
Homer picks up Brian and they start running toward the parking lot.  
  
Brian: Peter what are you do-.  
  
He's cut off by Peter.  
  
Peter: Throw him!  
  
Homer throws Brian and it knocks down Marge. Homer, Peter, Stewie and Lois are out of sight.  
  
Brian: I'm sorry Mrs. Simpson. I didn't mean to knock you do-.  
  
Marge: Come on we have to catch up.  
  
Marge knocks down Brian and starts running after the rest of them.  
  
Brian: Why is everyone keep on cutting me off today?  
  
Brian then runs to catch up to Marge.  
  
They cut back to Homer, Lois, and Peter.  
  
Homer: What do we do with your wife?  
  
Peter: Leave it to me.  
  
Peter finds two garbage cans and rolls them towards Lois. Lois jumps over both of them on one giant leap.  
  
Homer: Now what!?  
  
Peter: I know.  
  
He took Stewie from his arm and held him like a football.  
  
Stewie: What the deuce do you think your doing?  
  
Peter: Hang on buddy.  
  
Peter throws Stewie and it flies over Lois's head.  
  
Lois: My baby!  
  
She then runs after Stewie.  
  
Stewie: (while he's flying in the air.) Blast you!!! I hope you burn in Hell. (His voice fades away as he is flying in the air.  
  
Scene cuts to Lois. She jumps in the air and catches Stewie. When she jumps down she crashes into Marge.  
  
Marge: Ouch!!! (She rubs her head.) Did you get them?  
  
Lois: Nope they threw Stewie and I had to go get him. They were heading towards the parking lot. Lets run after them.  
  
Scene 4: Car chases.  
  
Peter: I parked my car in the upper level. Where's your car?  
  
Homer: I flew a plane here.  
  
Peter looks behind him and he sees Marge and Lois.  
  
Peter: Oh crap what are we going to do?  
  
A car then pulls up in front of Homer and Peter. The people roll down the windows and Peter's friend are there.  
  
Joe: Hey Peter do you and your friend want a lift?  
  
Peter: Oh thanks guys.  
  
Cleveland: We only have room for one more person Peter.  
  
Homer: (With his head down.) You go. There your friends I'll just stay here and I'll have to face (he turns around and Lois and Marge are getting closer. Homer then gulps) them.  
  
Peter: Wait I know what to do.  
  
Peter reaches in to the car and pulls out Meg.  
  
Peter: Now there's an extra seat.  
  
Homer: Thanks Peter.  
  
Homer closes the car door just when Lois and Marge get to the vehicle.  
  
Lois: Meg are you all right?  
  
Meg: Yea I'm okay.  
  
Marge: Stop with the chit chat we can still catch them in my car.  
  
Lois: But we have to pick up our sons.  
  
Marge: I know what we can do. You can go and get our kids with your other son, and Lisa, (Lisa is in the car all ready.) Meg, the dog, and I will get the others.  
  
Brian: It's Brian.  
  
Marge: Excuse me?  
  
Brian: My name isn't the dog it's Brian.  
  
Marge: Oh pardon me Brian. I didn't know what your name was.  
  
Brian: It's okay but right now we have to get the others.  
  
Marge and the others go into the car and drive off, while Lois retrieves Chris and Bart.  
  
The scene cuts to Chris and Bart. Chris is jumping off the diving board and does a cannon ball. When he lands in the water there's a big splash.  
  
Bart: Awesome dude. That was a big splash.  
  
Chris: Thanks Bart.  
  
Lois is then seen running to Chris and Bart.  
  
Chris: Hi mom. This is my friend Bart.  
  
Bart: What's up ma'am?  
  
Lois: Nice to meet you Bart but we have to get to the parking lot right now so we can get your fathers.  
  
Lois pulls Bart and Chris out of the pool. She gives them there shirts and two towels.  
  
Lois: Come on you two follow me.  
  
As they were just about to go to the parking lot there was a car that crashed through the fences where the pool was behind. It was Marge's car.  
  
Marge: Come on hop in.  
  
Lois and the boys hop into the car. They then drive the direction that peter went.  
  
The scene cuts to inside Marge's car.  
  
Lisa: Mom are you crazy.  
  
Marge: Don't be foolish Lisa. This was a thing that had to be done.  
  
Lois: Where is your other daughter?  
  
Lisa: Oh she's home with Santa's Little Helper and my grandpa.  
  
The scene cuts to the Simpson's house. They picture shows 5 cards. The cards were all hearts and the numbers were from 9 all the way to a king. The picture zooms out and shows Maggie holding those cards. She was seated in her baby seat and the grandpa was right next to her with five cards in his hands. The same thing went for Santa's Little Helper.  
  
Grandpa: Okay. Put your cards down.  
  
Santa's Little Helper had a pair of 5's and grandpa had a pair of kings.  
  
Grandpa: I lost again. (He hand Maggie five dollars.) Are you happy now?  
  
Maggie: 'Suck' 'Suck'.  
  
The scene cuts to Peter's car. Peter looks back and sees Marge's car.  
  
Peter: Oh crap there gaining on us. Quagmire go faster.  
  
Quagmire: This is as fast as it can go. This is an old car you know. I got it in the 80's.  
  
There's a small bump and Homer turns around and Marge is keep on crashing into the car. The car starts to lose control and crashes into a pole. Peter and everyone else in the car jump out just as Marge crashes her car into Quagmires car one more time. Quagmires car burns on fire and Marge and the others in the car jump out of Marge's car just as it starts to burn on fire. Everyone starts running as the car explodes.  
  
Lois: Peter thank god your okay.  
  
Marge: You to Homey.  
  
Homer: But I thought you were mad at me.  
  
Marge: I am but when I was in the other car I remembered I loved you and forgot about all of our differences.  
  
Lois: Same goes for you Peter.  
  
Peter: Simpson family I would like to introduce you to my family. I am Peter; this is my wife Lois, our dog Brian, and our kids Stewie, Chris and Meg. These are my friends Cleveland, Quagmire, and Joe.  
  
Homer: Griffin family I would like to introduce you to my family. I am Homer; this is my wife Marge and my kids Lisa and Bart.  
  
The Simpson family goes over and meets the people they didn't know. The same thing was for the Griffins and Peters friends.  
  
Scene Five: Happy New Year.  
  
Everyone: The Simpson's and the Griffins would like to wish you a Happy New Year.  
  
Peter: And now for some New Year resolutions.  
  
The New Year resolutions take place in front of a blue background where each character will go up one by one and will say there New Years resolution.  
  
Peter: My New Years resolution is to drink less beer. Wait what am I saying.  
  
Stewie: My New Years resolution is to finally kill that stupid red headed woman.  
  
Stewie pulls out a rocket launcher and shoots it.  
  
Meg: My New Years resolution is to finally get a boyfriend. Oh who am I kidding know one likes me.  
  
Meg runs off crying.  
  
Brian: My New Years resolution is to drink more dry martinis.  
  
Lois: My New Years resolution is to get a job. (Laughs) Like that's ever going to happen.  
  
Chris: My New Years resolution is to try to get that evil monkey.  
  
The evil monkey than attacks Chris and they run out of sight.  
  
Quagmire: My New Years resolution is to get Lois to kiss me with this. (He holds up some mistletoe.) All right.  
  
Joe: My New Years resolution is to get that basterd, The Grinch, who made me paralyzed.  
  
Cleveland: My New Years resolution is to get my son to start playing sports.  
  
Marge: My New Years resolution is to be more adventurous.  
  
Bart: My New Years resolution is to start giving Nelson the wedgies. (Laughs)  
  
Lisa: My New Years resolution is to study more.  
  
Grandpa: My New Years resolution is to. oh I forgot.  
  
Homer: My New Years resolution is to get Barney to drink again.  
  
Maggie: 'Suck' 'Suck'  
  
The credits roll.  
  
Well that's my story. Please r/r and give me ideas for a new story. Thanks and have a happy new year. 


End file.
